Seasonal Love
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: Hey everyone, this fic is being reuploaded for this christmas period. This time I promise I will end it! How is Christmas like to the Signers? Plus with the Christmas activity, two lovers will finally confess their feelings. Aki X Yusei
1. Chapter 1

**Seasonal Love**

**A/N: Hey guys thought I would try a festive fic for you all, I've been thinking on one for ages. So here we go for my Christmas love fic. **

**Chapter 1: The holidays begin – The Invitation!**

The Duel Academy bell ran for the last time that year, all the students ran out of the school. Happy at the fact, school had ended until the New Year and the fact that Christmas was close at hand. Or at least that was the views of most of them, for Aki Izayoi however, this was a very different story.

She hadn't had a proper Christmas ever since she was a child, and she wasn't sure that this time around would be any different. It was true that she was no longer at the Arcadia Movement, which was slightly better. Whilst she had been there, Christmas seemed like a past memory. They had never truly celebrated it, whilst she had been in the movement. Plus she had no one to celebrate the happiness with; overall the times which were meant to be the happiest of the year were in fact the worst.

She had even heard that her parents wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with her again. What was she to do? All she wanted was to feel the Christmas spirit that everyone else had, why was it that she had to be shunned once again? She had reached her home alone, it was surprisingly quiet as she simply walked into her room and flopped on the bed. She was simply hoping that the holiday would pass and she could return to school, one of very few students which did. How was she to enjoy the holiday by being alone?

She was ready to fall into a gentle sleep, when she heard her bedroom door open. She had no idea who it could be, besides since when did she usually get company. Sighing she got up from her bed and turned around, the person facing her was her fellow friend and signer Yusei.

Aki almost jumped out of her skin in surprise, as she saw Yusei there. "Yusei...what on earth are you doing here? I mean who let you in?"

Yusei smiled before sitting down on her bed. "Well that is an easy one Aki, first I came here because I saw you today after you left school. You seemed depressed and well I had a feeling that you could use my help, is something the matter Aki?" Yusei's face showed a great deal of concern; he knew Aki was a fragile person despite her tough front.

"I'm fine Yusei; I don't need you worrying about me. I just don't think much to the holidays." Aki replied, although she tried sounding fine her voice had hints of sadness in it.

"Aki please don't lie to me, I can see that you aren't fine. It's in your eyes and your voice, so please tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you out with your problem." Yusei said trying his best to reassure her.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"It's just that...I never had a proper Christmas for years, and now my parents are away which means I'm all alone. I thought that after all this time my parents would want to spend Christmas with me, I guess I was dreaming again. It always happens I guess it is nothing new, well I guess you and the others will be enjoying yourselves for Christmas. Whilst I just wait for it all to be over." Aki sighed, a small sign of tears filling in her eyes as she sat up next to him.

"Aki..." Yusei looked back at her, noticing the sadness in her. "I couldn't let you be miserable, especially not on Christmas. I tell you what Ruka and Rua have invited us over for Christmas; I heard they were going to invite you if you weren't busy. However, you left too quickly so they couldn't find you. So instead I will ask you, will you spend Christmas with us?"

"I...I don't know" Aki stuttered, she was touched by his offer but part of her was saying that she shouldn't. Then again it would save her from being alone all of the holiday.

Yusei gently pulled her towards him and hugged the red haired signer; Aki could feel a ripple flowing through her body. Shocked by his sudden action, but not fighting it why would she? This felt like a dream, but she knew full well it wasn't one. Her cheeks burned with his sudden affection, she wouldn't have guessed anything like this would happen. This was something she didn't expect, someone like Yusei opening up like this, just to make her clear her doubts for wanting to come on over for Christmas.  
"Aki please come, we are like family. You can't not be alone all of the time, especially when you said it yourself that you hate to be alone." Yusei said softly.

"Yusei...Alright I'll be there." Aki broke away from him, smiling as she finally gave into his offer. "However, you better inform the twins I'll be there. I don't want to seem like I am gate crashing, this also means I will have to get you all gifts. Still it will be interesting to see what I can get the others, any ideas?"

Yusei looked at her thinking carefully; after all he didn't want to send her down the wrong path. "Well I think I know what you can get Ruka; I have seen a huge cuddly Kuribon in a toy shop in Neo Domino. Rua should be fairly straight forward he is a young boy after all, Jack practically anything expensive, and Crow well he could use something to help him with his work."

"Well ok I guess I can handle that, but what about you?"

Yusei blushed slightly at this question. "Umm...you really don't have to get me anything, besides I'm just happy to be able to spend Christmas with my friends."

"Are you sure that is the case?" Aki looked at him like she couldn't believe a word, he had just said.

Laughing lightly Yusei got up from the bed. "Pretty sure Aki, anyway I best get going I have something I've got to attend to. I will see you at the twin's house tomorrow, goodbye for now." Yusei waved back at her before leaving Aki to herself.

"_He really is a mystery" _Aki thought to herself, as she flopped back down on her bed. Her face was beginning to burn again, at the thought of what she had just been through. Why did he hug her? Was it simply so that she would stay with the others for Christmas, or was it something bigger than that? She shook off the feeling after a while and stared up at the ceiling, it was peaceful now so what did it matter? Soon she would be with her friends, enjoying this holiday just like she wanted. A small smile graced her lips, _"Only problem is; now I'm going to have to get them all gifts" _

Yusei meanwhile had gone to do his "errand". He was in the fanciest Jewellery shop in the mall of Neo Domino; this was one of the last places he thought he would be in, well it would have been hadn't it been for the situation. He couldn't believe he was going to do this at first, but his mind had been made up. Deep down he knew that Jack and Crow would be angry for 'wasting' money on such a thing, still this wasn't simply a thing for him but for someone he cared for.

The shop owner came to the desk, noticing straight away what Yusei was here for. "Ah Mr Fudo I believe you have come for your item, am I correct?"

"Yes that's right; I presume it has been engraved with my message and everything." Yusei nodded as he asked the shop owner what he wanted to know.

"That's right you can see for yourself if you wish, everything has been done with your request." The shop keeper opened the small rose coloured box, revealing the item inside, engraved around the edges was a message. It wasn't clear from a distance but it was all written down, exactly like Yusei had wanted it.

"Excellent, thank you I will take it." Yusei smiled as he handed over a fairly large sum of money probably in the range of £750. He had been getting the money from his job, by keeping some aside from Jack and Crow so he could buy this. As he received his item he left the shop, and looked back down at it.

"_I hope this will be fine, after all I want to show how much I care. This is more than friendship and I think she knows that. Right Aki?" _Yusei thought as he pocketed the box and drove back home, it was only two days away from the big day and this was one Christmas he was sure no one would forget.

**A/N: Well guys this is chapter one of three or maybe four of this fic. I wanted to do a festive one, and I hope to get it done by Christmas day. Hopefully it will be done by Christmas Eve; This is a re uploaded fic from last year, chapter 2 will hopefully be up very soon. So enjoy this one as you wait, for the previous viewers and favourites of this fic. I'm so sorry I didn't finish this last time. **


	2. The Slippery Path

**Chapter 2: The Slippery Path – A awkward moment!**

The day had come; Aki was waiting around in town expecting Yusei to arrive any minute. She was waiting calmly on her own D-Wheel, the one that Jack, Crow and Yusei had made for her as the minutes slowly passed by. Her leather jumpsuit wasn't much protection from the cold, as the cold winds blew through her hair. It was forecasted to get worse later today, rumours of further snow and icy roads which would have made it even harder to get around.

The entire city was covered in a blanket of white, the snow had been falling heavily the night before and it was really showing. No one could predict how much more was to come, or if Neo Domino would be completely snowed in. Still that didn't stop the Christmas spirit for many of the people. Children were blissfully playing in the streets; snowmen could be seen practically around every corner. Parents laughed as they saw their children's smiling faces, at the miracle that was Christmas.

"You seem happy; sure you don't want to join in?" An all but familiar voice came from Aki's side.

"It's amazing isn't it? How much children get excited around this time of year, makes you wish you were still as young and carefree like them." Aki smiled, as she gazed out at the winter wonderland. "Also what took you so long? It's freezing out here." She frowned as she turned to Yusei.

"So much for your smile," Yusei gave a small smile. "Anyway I was held up; Rua seems very overexcited this time of year. According to Ruka this is nothing new, but with us lot around as well he is very overexcited. So I was held up, besides it wasn't like I wanted to keep you waiting. Martha did always say, never keep a lady waiting."

"Well she has a point there; well ok I will forgive you this once but next time, hurry up." Aki said blowing at her hands trying to warm them up; even with her gloves on they were freezing. When it looked like things couldn't get any colder for the both of them, a truck which was passing by flung a huge wave of snow at the two Signers. Covering them to head to toe, this was hardly what they needed.  
"Oh great now I really am freezing, and not to mention that my clothes are now soaked."

"Yeah well at least we are wet together; it could be a lot worse. Let's head back to your place, so we don't have to worry the twins with cleaning our clothes." Yusei replied as he tried to wipe the snow from his hair. Aki nodded as they travelled back to her home. Things were already turn out to be very weird for the both of them, but it didn't matter. It didn't take long to get back to the younger Signer's home, even with the slippery pavements it was still fairly easy to get there.

As the two entered Yusei couldn't help but be amazed by his surroundings, the mansion was huge from the inside. He had only really been in here once before and even then he didn't really pay much attention to detail. The main hallway was huge and it had many rooms split up from it, he could see many a doorway in the bottom part of it. The stairs were located on the same straight path as the door, and the decoration was very flower coloured, especially red and white. The colours of a rose.

"Well I guess the main thing would be to leave our clothes to dry, though that leaves us with a problem in that you won't have anything to wear." Aki spoke after looking at the awe struck Yusei. She found it somewhat funny, that Yusei was only just taking in his surroundings.

"Fair point Aki." Yusei thought carefully for a moment, trying to find a way to dry himself without removing his clothes. "Where is your fireplace? I know it seems a bit of an odd way, but at least I can sit there and get dried."

The red haired girl smiled, "Oh you will need the lounge for that, if you go down the right and entered that second door on that end. That is where the lounge is, I will join you when I've changed again. Just relax and make yourself at home." She ran up the stairs, and vanished leaving the dripping Yusei to make his way to the lounge by himself.

Another big room came across his place; the colour scheme was similar to the hall. A table was in the centre with two long sofas on each side, a wide screen TV was on the wall on the right on it, with a huge glass window on the left side of the table. Showing the garden which was almost unrecognisable with the falling snow, on the wall on the opposite of the wall was the fireplace. Which he carefully walked over to and turned it on, it didn't take long to warm the place up the fire was a pleasant feeling since it was extremely cold around the place.

Aki returned a few minutes later dressed in her usual outfit, she saw Yusei sitting by the fire looking very satisfied. "Enjoying yourself Yusei?"

He turned back to the younger woman, as she sat down beside him. "Well yes I finally feel warm for the first time today, as much as I like my home with Jack and Crow it is barely warm this time of year. Plus if anything needs doing it is usually up to me to do something about it." He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the warmth that filed the room.

"Yes I noticed that, but I guess it is because of who you are." Aki said then sighed herself. "You are just one of those people Yusei; you care for your friends and will always do anything for them. You notice the good in people, and can help them find their way. You did it for me, and I'm sure if I need help you would be there for me." She paused before speaking again. "Actually you have always been there for me; I just wish I could repay you in a way."

The raven haired Signer opened his eyes, looking at the saddened expression on Aki's face. "Aki...all I wish for you to do for me is be happy; as long as I can make you smile and you do smile I'm happy."

Aki looked back her saddened expression fading, as small smile crept on her face. "Yusei...thank you." She spoke softly; her words were a bit hard to get out. A small blush added to the heat on her body.

The older Signer suddenly stood up, "Well I think we are dry now, we might as well go before it gets too late. It is already getting dark, if we are out any longer it will only get worse."

Aki nodded and followed him out of the room, as she got her stuff once again. The two of them left the house, making sure to be careful everything was locked up tight. The pathway was slippery due to ice and snow, and even the simplest movement would cause a full grown man to fall flat on his face. The young red head thought she could manage, after all she had been taught in balancing properly thanks to Yusei.

It all seemed to be going fine, as they carefully walked down the pathway. Both of them walked side to side, making sure they could both be sure that the other wasn't to slip. Unfortunately that was not to be, it had happened so suddenly Aki felt her foot slip at first she thought she could get her grip back but it was useless. She fell backwards her feet going completely underneath her, she let out a gasp of shock then shut her eyes.

She was expecting to fell a great pain in her back, though strangely it never came. In fact it felt like she had all of a sudden fallen forwards instead, but where was the pain of landing on her face? She slowly opened her eyes and looked back at two cobalt blue eyes staring up at her. It had suddenly dawned on her what had happened, Yusei must have tried to catch her though doing so he fell backwards and took her with her.

"Yusei are you alright? I'm so sorry if I had been more careful you wouldn't have fallen." Aki asked very quickly, almost in complete shock of what had happened. She could feel the heat rise up in her face once again, she was seriously worried by her constant blushing.

The raven haired man could also be seen blushing at the thought of his companion laying on top of him. "I'm fine, you gave me a bit of a scare there if you had fallen back you may have hurt yourself."

Aki looked back puzzled. "That is nice and all but what about you? Aren't you hurt from falling flat on your back, and not to mention with me on top of you. That is a bit of extra weight, so how on earth aren't you even in pain?"

Yusei gave off a small smile. "Well to tell you the truth, you barely weigh anything you are almost as light as a feather. Plus I was for a while but it was just the initial pain, I've got used to it." He paused for a while the heat in his face was still there, and he couldn't believe the situation he was in. "Umm Aki you can get off me right you know?"

The red head laughed nervously, as she got off Yusei and both of them got to their feet. "Sorry about that." She said then walked on towards her D-Wheel and got on. "Anyway shouldn't we be going? The others will be worried about us."  
Yusei joined her on his own D-Wheel and together they drove off, making sure they would go slowly so as not to crash.

Half an hour later, they arrived back at the twins place. As they stepped into the room, they were automatically greeted by the young boy and girl who looked very happy to see them. Rua was already buzzing about the holiday despite the fact it was still almost a week away. Ruka was just happy to be with them all.

Jack and Crow had joined them, as they all entered the living room. "Took you two long enough to get here, what on earth held you up?" Jack asked them his tone was still as serious as always.

"We ran into a little trouble with the snow, so we went off to Aki's to get dry. Then as we left we slipped up on the ice, so that is why we were delayed." Yusei explained, he rubbed his back slightly it was still sore from his fall.

"So you guys got wet, then went back to Aki's? Why didn't you come here, or was it more of a private one on one moment." Crow smirked slightly amused by his little question.

"W...What are you talking about Crow?" Aki stared daggers at the orange haired Signer, "We just didn't want to get the place filled with water. Plus nothing happened we got dried and got back here, nothing more nothing less."

Crow and Jack smirked slightly at Aki's reaction, it was somewhat amusing to see Aki get worked up like this over such trivial things. It was going to be an interesting Christmas to say the least.

**A/N: Well that is it for chapter 2, I'm sorry for the delays my laptop charger is broken and won't get a new one until Tuesday. So I had to get another computer to help in the meantime, still I'm working as quickly as I can. Next chapter will hopefully be up in the next few days. I will still try to end this before Christmas. Please review and keep telling me how it is going, I feel the buzz of doing more on it if it happens. **


	3. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 3 – The most wonderful time of the year – Merry Christmas!**

The Signers had been having an eventful few days round Ruka and Rua's; at least they said nothing was dull. Still as the days to Christmas shortened, everyone had been still looking for presents for one another. The six of them had gone out shopping and split up into three separate groups. Yusei had gone with Rua, Jack with Crow and Aki with Ruka. It all seemed basic enough, after all Aki would soon let Ruka go when she needed to by her present.

The girls of the group had been fairly successful with their presents, for Rua Ruka had gotten him a new pair of sneakers, claiming that Rua's ones were wearing out then again he wore them every day so that was hardly a surprise.  
Aki had a more difficult choice, but in the end she had given him a Power Tool Dragon deck holder. She knew that Rua valued his deck over everything minus his sister, plus which better way for it to be held but in the hands of Power Tool Dragon. His ace monster!

They continued to walk around numerous shops, now trying to buy for Jack, Crow and still much to Aki's worry Yusei. As they looked over some poker cards, having heard Crow used to play it when he was in Team Satisfaction. Aki seemed at times completely distracted.

"Aki-san are you feeling ok? You seem to be spacing out an awful lot." Ruka asked her eventually as she looked back at the older Signer.

Aki shook her head out of her daze, and looked back down at the green haired girl. "Oh Ruka, sorry I'm just thinking on what to get Yusei. He is such a hard person to buy for, but I don't want to make it seem like I don't care. After all look what he has done for me."

The young girl smiled back warmly, "I know you care and you are also right with Yusei, he is a difficult person to buy for. Still I'm pretty sure whatever you get for him Aki-san he will be happy with, after all it is from you."

Aki seemed puzzled by Ruka's last comment, but she soon dismissed it and smiled. "Thank you Ruka, I'm feeling better now by the way have you got everyone's gift now?" She asked as she had just gotten Crow and Jack's gifts.

"All but yours and Yusei's, do you think we should split up for a while and meet back at the main square with the others later?" Ruka asked already looking at her phone.

Nodding the red head agreed, and waved back to Ruka as she left. Now she knew exactly where she was going to that toy store Yusei had mentioned, she had been past it numerous times and seen the present Yusei had mentioned to her. It was now the perfect chance to get it; still she was still in the dark on what to get Yusei himself.

As she entered the store, she looked around the place, many stuffed creatures hang from the shelves, and there were many big ones and small ones. In the centre of the store was a train set carrying many Christmas characters, like the typical Santa Claus, Frosty the Snowman etc. Continuing go around and round in circles making small whistle blows, many young children had gathered around it with their parents amazed by it.

"_The innocence of youth, how I wish I had that when I was their age." _The woman thought to herself, but still managing to keep a smile despite small tears in her heart. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder as she had been looking down, Aki jumped and quickly turned around. Only to be greeted by Rua and Yusei.

"Yusei, Rua?" She spoke completely stunned at being greeted by them both. "Shopping for Ruka as well huh?"

Yusei shook his head. "Not quite we already finished shopping for her, we just saw you enter so we thought we would come and say hi."

The young boy next to Yusei looked excited to see her, especially since she had shopping bags. "Hi Aki-neechan, have you got my present in these bags, can I see? Can I, Can I?" Rua pestered on in his usual manner.

Aki's eyes looked at the young boy disapproving. "Rua you know I can't let you see your present, otherwise it will give off the surprise on the day. Besides I'm not stupid to fall for that one."

Rua looked back disappointed, but before he could speak Yusei spoke. "Rua why don't you show Aki, your present for Ruka then maybe she will have a clearer idea what to get her."

Rua buried his hand into his bag, and pulled out a Beret. Aki had to admit it would look very cute on Ruka, though she wondered how Ruka would wear it with her ponytails. "That is a beautiful present Rua, thanks for showing."

The young boy placed the beret back in his bag, "I'll go on ahead and look for Yusei's present see you later." Then before the other two could speak he speed out of the shop, like his head was on fire.

"He sure is full of energy...as always." Aki laughed, and then turned to Yusei. "So Yusei have you done all your shopping?"

Yusei to her surprised nodded. "Yes everyone is bought for, including you Aki. Though naturally you will have to wait for the day yet. Oh yes this is what I got Ruka." He pulled out a small cuddly Regulus toy, he then later spoke about Crow's present which was an add on carrier for the Black Bird, so Crow could get bigger deliveries. Jack's was a golden card protector whilst Rua got this model set which he could build a load of deformer monsters and Power Tool Dragon.

Aki was amazed. "Wow you thought of all of this in such a short time, you really are amazing Yusei. Anyway I just need to get Ruka's big Kuribon toy and then well I still haven't gotten you a gift yet." She replied shyly almost embarrassed that Yusei had gotten her a present already.

"That is ok Aki, you don't need to give me anything, besides it is getting late we better prepare to head back home." The raven haired man spoke his azure blue eyes, scanning the face of the young lady.

"Y...yeah." Aki replied simply, and after getting and paying for Ruka's gift she left with Yusei to meet the others. She would simply have to come back later.

Christmas Day had finally come to the city of Neo Domino, and instantly four of the six residents in Ruka and Rua's home were woken up by the two kids being overly excited, especially Rua. Jack had been woken by a pillow being wacked on his head over and over again by the young boy. "Jack, Jack wake up it's Christmas we have to go downstairs and see what Santa got us come on, come on!"

Jack grunted "Why does it have to be Christmas with you lot, if I knew I would get a headache awakening I would have stayed in the cold garage. At least I would have slept better." He grumbled and got out of bed, before slowing walking down the stairs to the main living area.

The living room had been fully decorated with golden tinsel all around the room, with a huge Christmas tree, covered in many glass decorations and bulbuls underneath it were many well decorated gifts. Those being everyone's gifts, Aki, Ruka, Yusei and Crow had already made it down, and were waiting patiently for Jack and Rua to join in.

Rua had dived head first into his pile of gifts, and was eager to start unwrapping. Ruka walked over to her pile pretty excited as well, as the others reached their lot as well. "Might as well start right?" Yusei spoke, the others nodded in agreement and then the sound of ripping paper could be heard.

Ruka was amazed at the size of Aki's one, she felt it being really soft. Though not sure what it was she was excited about it. She slowly tore the wrapping off and soon saw a big emerald eye popping out of it. She tore a bit more quickly revealing a giant Kuribon; she looked back with glossy eyes. She loved it so much even the spirit one looked amazed and squeaked happily at the sight of it.  
"Wow thank you Aki-san." She spoke happily running over and hugging the red head, who hugged back, and laughed before both were tackled by Rua. He clearly unwrapped his present as well.

The night had soon fallen everyone had been impressed with their presents. Though Crow hadn't been impressed with Jack's present, everyone else had been thoughtful. Aki's poker cards were good for him, the carrier from Yusei was helpful, Ruka's present of a Duel Calculator could also be useful since he didn't have the best math skills and Rua's present of the Black Feather emblem for the Black Bird was nice. However, Jack had gotten him nothing but toilet paper. This only led to arguments involving Jack being a cheapskate and a bum, to numerous insults from Jack back.

The kids had been tucked into bed, Ruka was sleeping snuggling with her two new stuffed toys, her new beret was by her bedside table with her Ancient Fairy ring and new jewellery box also joined it. Rua had all his present around his bed as he wore his new nightcap which was a tiny bit big; then again Jack was never good with measurements.

Aki was the only one up; she was sitting at the kitchen table, with a small box like gift in front of her. She couldn't have gotten the courage to open it; it was from him so how could she? After all she hadn't been successful in giving Yusei a present, which was bad since everyone else had. She felt undeserving of his gift now; a small tear fell from her hazel eyes. She felt hopeless and upset how the one person she trusted the most could, be left untreated by her especially after everything he had done for her?

She was close to breaking down when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, as quickly as she could she hid the gift not wanting to be seen with it. As she waited to see who it was, she soon discovered it to be Yusei who had entered the kitchen and noticed her.  
"Aki what on earth are you doing still up at this hour?" Yusei spoke in his usual mannerism; he had a point though it was about two in the morning now.

"I...I just couldn't sleep." She tried to lie, but Yusei could read her a lot easier then that weak lie. She burst down into tears, completely upset via the situation she was in.

"Aki." Yusei spoke softly clearly surprised by her reaction. "What's the matter? Please don't cry, tell me what is wrong?"

Aki was still sobbing, but she still spoke. "Yusei...I'm sorry but I can't accept your gift, I've not got you anything and I just feel guilty. I can't give you anything to receive, and I'm not worthy of this especially since I can't do anything in return."

The raven haired young man sat down opposite her, and put her hand on hers. "Aki open my gift, as I said I don't mind besides you need to know something. So open it." He spoke softly and smiled kindly at her, his eyes showing a gentle kindness that only he was capable of.

Aki looked back at him, her hazel eyes looked back into his azure ones. Then slowly wiped them and brought the little box present up, and carefully unwrapped it. What she saw was a beautiful grafted Jewellery box, she was wondering what was inside, but a part of her still wrapped up in guilt this gift must have cost Yusei a small fortune. She slowly picked it up in her hands, which shook slightly as she opened the lid. She gasped in surprise at what was concealed inside.

It was a rose, a glass rose attached to a chain. She picked it out of the box and examined it, the rose was beautifully crafted not a side out of place. Its glass was nice and solid, smooth and delicate just like the real rose. She noticed a little clip on the side which she pressed which opened the rose up. So it was a pendent, there was a picture of her and Yusei in it. From the time at the roller rink, they both were smiling and generally looked happier in each other's presence.

Yusei saw the smile creep on Aki's face at the present, "Ruka and Rua took the picture and showed it to me." He spoke with a small laugh, "Close it and look at the side."

Aki did as she was told, and looked at the side. It was engraved with a message, Aki was stunned engravings were more, how did he afford this? Along the side she carefully read the message.

"_Aki! Even a rose pales in comparison to your beauty; never forget I will be there so you can continue to bloom." _

Aki's face had gone bright red at the message; she had never expected something so moving from Yusei. She looked back at the man who was sitting opposite her, the heat in her face increased. "Y...Yusei." Was all she managed to croak out.

"Aki do you see why I didn't mind? I didn't need you to give me anything, all I want this Christmas is being her with you. I've always wanted you to be happy, and so this is my feeling for this present." He spoke back to her entwining his fingers within her. "When I saw the picture in your pendent, I realised how I felt. Many times on the Arc Cradle, and on various occasions all I could think of was you and your safety. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Aki put her finger on his lips, and shushed him softly. "I know what you are trying to say Yusei, and I think I finally thought of something for you." She reached closer towards him, her other hand cupped his marked cheek and she pulled her face closer to his. To them both everything slowed down the background simply faded, it was just the two of them nothing else mattered in the world now.

She then took the step, and placed her lips on his. It was then the passion in both of them flourished, the softest of one another's lips the feel of their tongues colliding together. Love, devotion, feeling, passion all the greatest feelings of love overlapped each other in this soft, but very passionate kiss. It seemed like months, years, decades until they pulled away. Though the truth was it lasted a minute, they both breathed heavily but part of them still wanted more.

"Merry Christmas Yusei, I love you!" Aki spoke after the two of them finally got their breath back.

"I love you too Aki, Merry Christmas." Yusei replied back before leaning in for another kiss, this was by far the best gift for Christmas if not for the full year. Aki was always well worth the wait.

**A/N: That is it I'm done, ah I do love a happy ending. This is dedicated to my friend Artsy Sakura aka Aki a dear friend of mine. This is your special Christmas present, as well as some other friends on this site and others. Thank you all and Merry Christmas, and have a promising and full hoping new year. YamiZelgadis signing off see you later!**


End file.
